leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Busch
Büsche sind terrainbedingte Spielelemente auf den Feldern der Gerechtigkeit. Alle Karten haben Büsche entlang der Lanes und (falls vorhanden) auch im Dschungel. Büsche verhindern die Sicht auf sich darin befindliche Einheiten und dahinter liegendes Gebiet. Wenn ein Champion sich in einen Busch hineinbegibt, entzieht er sich der Sicht außenstehender Gegner. Dabei wird das Modell des sich im Busch befindlichen Champions transparent. Der Champion bleibt solange vor den Augen des Gegners verborgen, bis eine feindliche Einheit den Busch betritt, ein Gegner eine sichtgebende Fähigkeit auf ihn wirkt oder das Platzieren eines gegnerischen Auges seine Position preisgibt. Auch wird der versteckte Champion aufgedeckt, wenn er selbst Angriffe ausführt (jegliche Art von Angriff wird ihn aufdecken). Büsche sind eine wichtige taktische Spielkomponente. Sie ermöglichen überraschende Ganks oder Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt, da sie dem Angreifer erlauben, unbemerkt an seine Ziele heranzukommen. Eine Technik, die man als "Juking" bezeichnet, macht oft Gebrauch von Büschen, wobei die Spieler sich auf unerwartete Weise darin bewegen oder ungesehen Fähigkeiten verwenden, um ihre Gegner auszuspielen. Ohne Sicht seinen Champion einen Busch betreten zu lassen, wird "Face-Check" genannt, was in den seltensten Fällen ratsam ist. Um herauszufinden, ob sich jemand oder etwas in einem Busch verbirgt, sollten Skill-Shots oder Scout-Fähigkeiten benutzt werden, anstatt sich selbst ins Unbekannte zu begeben. Die einfachste Variante ist, dass man betreffenden Busch mit einem Auge versieht. Most prominently, wards are a very common answer to tactical attempts to utilize brush. Wards are subject to the same limitations surrounding brush as other units; they will reveal the area inside the brush, as well as the area surrounding it, and a placed outside of a brush will not be able to see enemies inside. Because of these reasons, it is extremely common to place a ward within a brush and effectively negate its use by the opposing team for as long as the ward lasts. If the champion is capable of summoning pets or possesses one that is controllable, they can also be ordered into the brush to scout. Aside from gaining sight, brushes can also be scouted indirectly using certain abilities that play a sound effect or otherwise behave differently when striking a champion inside brush, such as making a noticeable 'splat' sound and refunding health to whenever it impacts an enemy champion. Most collision skillshots (such as ) will visibly stop short within the brush if they collide with a unit, even if there is no noticeable effect otherwise. Auto-targeted abilities that cannot be used unless an enemy champion is in range can also indicate if a brush is occupied provided the user is close enough. is currently the only champion who can create brush, being able to do so via . Abilities that benefit from brush * grants attacks made in brush bonus attack range and the ability to leap at his target. * grants her bonus movement speed for being in brush. * grants additional Headshot stacks for attacks made while in brush. * stealths him twice as fast while in brush. * generates more brush if used near another patch of brush. The ability also grants his basic attacks bonus attack range and magic damage if he is in brush. en:Brush es:Maleza zh:草丛 Kategorie:Spielelemente